robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Force Armour
The Force Armour is one of the many armour enhancements that Dr. Light left behind for X. This armour can be collected in Mega Man X4 and X is also able to use this armour from the start of Mega Man X5. Armour Parts *'Foot Parts' - These leg upgrades allow X to dash in mid-air and also allow him to hover in the air for a short time. The capsule containing this upgrade can be found in Web Spider's stage. *'Body Parts' - Reduces the amount of damage inflicted by half and also grants X the Nova Strike, a powerful dash attack that destroys any enemy in X's path. This attack expends a lot of energy but is replenished whenever X takes damage. These parts can be found in Magma Dragoon's stage. *'Head Parts' - Enhances X's ammo capacity, allowing him to use any uncharged special weapon without depleting ammunition. Charged weapons will only use half the amount of energy they took previously. This upgrade can be found in Cyber Peacock's stage. *'Arm Parts' - There are two different arm upgrade capsules, both of which are found in the same area of Storm Owl's stage. The first of these parts allows X to charge up four charged X-Buster shots at once and he can then fire one charged blast after the other. The second capsule's parts grant X the Plasma Shot, a charged shot that inflicts lingering plasma damage on tougher enemies. Both arm parts allow X to charge up the special weapons he obtains from Mavericks. Weapon Enhancements *'Lightning Web' - X fires a charged web that then spreads out into eight webs, inflicting damage to multiple enemies over a larger radius. These webs cannot be climbed on. *'Aiming Laser' - When charged, the laser does not lock on to targets but is fired in a continuous wide beam. The beam is short-range but X can sustain it for a few seconds and move while firing, destroying any enemies caught in the beam's path. *'Double Cyclone' - X fires two green cyclones out from his arms and holds them out from side-to-side. *'Rising Fire' - X performs a Shoryuken-styled uppercut before releasing the fireball. *'Ground Hunter '- X fires a large energy stingray drone that travels straight across the screen. By pressing UP or DOWN on the D-pad, the stingray will even produce small energy stingrays in its wake above and below it. *'Soul Body' - X generates a hologram of himself that can attack enemies in his place. Both he and his copy are invulnerable for as long as the copy's energy lasts. *'Twin Slasher' - X fires eight slashers at once rather than two. *'Frost Tower' - When charged, X sends down gigantic ice shards that fall down the screen. There are four waves to this attack and the amount of shards that fall down is equal to the number of the wave (first wave has one icicle, the second has two, etc.), resulting in a total of ten shards used for the attack. This covers a very wide range and can do a decent amount of damage to any enemies on the screen. *'Spike Ball' - When charged, the Spike Ball's power and range are greatly increased. Rather than just ricocheting off of terrain, it will bounce off the edges of the screen, bypassing terrain altogether and destroying all enemies in its path. *'Ground Fire' - X fires two waves of intense flames, one from either side of him, which will obliterate all enemies in their path. This charged shot can also be used underwater. *'Wing Spiral' - X releases a super-charged tornado shot that increases in size as it travels. *'Firefly Laser' - X fires a straightforward but extremely powerful laser beam. *'Tri-Thunder' - X fires six bolts of electricity in random patterns. *'Gel Shaver' - Charged up, X launches a row of ice blocks - four on each side - in front and behind him which go up in the air then go down until they are off the screen. *'Crescent Shot '- Charged up, it surrounds X in a shield of energy crescents that destroys most enemies it touches. The energy shield lasts up to ten seconds before it disappears. Category:Mega Man X Category:Exoskeletons/Mechsuits Category:Robot Technology